Spider-Man
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: When Trent Hunters is bitten by a genetically altered spider, he is given god-like powers and becomes New York's new hero. Will he succeed at being the hero, or will his world fall apart? *Don't kill me I'll Cover Angel and Collins, please...*
1. The beginning of my story

_**This first part of the chapter just a notice on who is going to be who, so please read the story, this first part is just so you don't get confused. This story takes place in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man movies, not the Amazing Spider-Man movie. Enjoy. And FYI, this story is going to have two sequels! R&R! BYE!**_

* * *

Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Trent Hunters

Mary Jane Watson: Courtney Lorraine Hendrick

Harry Osborn: Duncan McLean

Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin: Chris McLean

Aunt May Parker: Blaineley Hunters

Uncle Ben Parker: Chef Hunters

J.J. Jameson: Lighting Star

Betty Brandt: Beth Jordan

Mr. Hoffman: Cameron Knights

Daily Bugle Chief Manager: B Sterling

* * *

**_Trent's P.O.V._**

I ran to catch my bus, but was having a hard time doing so. I wasn't what you called fast, lean or athletic. I had to wear thick glasses, which have been taped in place many times from being broken, I was anything but strong or built, I had a hunch, I had dark black hair, I had green eyes, I played the guitar a little bit, and I was a science geek and a mathematic person.

I didn't belong with the cool crowd, but I had a best friend, by the name of Duncan McLean. He had black hair with a neon green Mohawk because he likes to stand out and he also has an eyebrow ring. He has blue eyes and he and I have been friends for a few years, and his dad was one of my idols. Chris McLean, CEO and founder of MCORP, who researched in serums, weaponry, and disease research. He was a genius!

But anyways, I ran alongside the bus until it finally stopped and I was able to get on. I heard the snickers of the jocks who would tease and bully me as I walked down the bus aisle.

I looked over the rows of seats and saw the girl of my dreams. Courtney Lorraine Hendrick. I've loved her since I first saw her. She had light brown shoulder-length hair, a lightly tanned face, onyx eyes, and was in all the school plays. I could tell she loved to act. She didn't know it, but we have actually been neighbors since we were about six.

We weren't really friends, because she was dating the biggest jerk in the school, Alejandro Burromerto. He was this jerk who liked to pick on people like me.

Anyways, I kept walking, until someone tripped me, and I fell to the floor and my glasses fell off my face. I hurriedly put them back on, and I finally found a seat. Good thing we were going to the New York's scientific college for a field trip, and maybe I could just be around Duncan today.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short, but I had to take a small break. Let me know what you think about it so far. And I know I'll Cover Angel and Collins, RedEyedWarrior and Torie Rilistkrycat are probably gonna find me, duct tape me to a wall, stick two fingers up my nose and tear my face off for saying this... but Trent is not going to be obsessed with the number 9 in this fanfiction. Sorry, but no psycho Trent in this fanfic! He's a hero! But R&R! BYE!_**


	2. Don't be ashamed of who you are

**_Duncan's P.O.V._**

I was in my dad's vintage car, because he offered to take me to the college so save time, and because he had to get to MCORP, and just thought he'd take me and drop me off on the way there.

I rolled my eyes as we approached the college.

"Dad, why didn't you just drop me off around the corner?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Why? The building's right there."

I sighed in frustration. "Nevermind. Just feel like we're trying too hard in this school. You know, I don't mean to get bad grades..."

"What? It's now **_my _**fault you got kicked out of **_every _**private school I sent you to?" He said, his tone getting impatient.

I squirmed in my seat. School was a really uncomfortable subject to talk about. I tried in school, I really did, but some subjects like science and math, I just couldn't grasp.

"Duncan. Don't be ashamed of who you are. Be strong."

I growled in frustration. "I'm not ashamed. I gotta go. See ya, Dad."

I got out of the car to see my best friend, Trent Hunters, dressed in his normal green camouflage shirt, dark blue jacket, and his thick black glasses to match his dark black hair and green eyes.

"Hey man."

He turned around and smiled at me. "Duncan! Hey, let's get inside."

We started walking towards the steps of the building, when my dad's voice yelled, "DUNCAN! You forgot something!"

I turned around and saw my dad holding my backpack to me. I walked to him and took it, with Trent beside me.

"Thanks Dad. Hey, this is Trent. He's a friend of mine." I said as Trent and my dad shook hands.

Trent looked at my dad and smiled and said, "Chris McLean. I've read on you. I really admire your work on sleep serums and your gliders!"

My dad smiled proudly at my friend. "I'm glad to see I have an admirer."

"Thank you."

And with that, my dad left and Trent and I went inside the building.

"So, you think our dad likes me?"

I smirked at him. "You kidding me? I think he wants to adopt you."

We laughed as we walked inside and followed our group.

* * *

**_Well, there's chapter two for ya! Let me know what you think of Chris and Duncan being father and son. But, the three writers I mentioned in chapter one, please don't kill me! I just don't like Trent when you turn him all psycho about the number 9! But with that out of the way, I'll see you in the next chapter, my little chickidee anyas! Wow, I hope you Joey Graceffa fans don't kill me for that, but if you did, you'd be killing one of your own. But R&R! BYE! _**


End file.
